The Only Exception
by xXmusiqueloverXx
Summary: Ally's home life isn't great. Her parents just got divorced and her dad has turned to alcohol. She has given up on love. She has one rule, and that's to not get close anyone enough to love because they only hurt you in the end. When Austin Moon moves into town he changes the way she sees things. Will he be her only exception?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I got inspiration for a new story. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

I sigh and press the pillow harder into my head, willing to block out the yelling coming from downstairs. My parents are fighting, as normal, and over something stupid, like always. I guess I should be used to it now, but maybe its the fact that today is my seventeenth birthday and I had convinced my mom to come over for a small family party. At dinner my parents were at least civil, but the air was tense and awkward. When we did presents, I got several from each parent, even though I said I didn't really want anything except maybe a piano but neither of my parents can afford one. With each gift they were trying to one up each other and prove who was the better parent.

At that I was fuming that they couldn't just bury their petty feelings and try to make my birthday memorable. I told them they don't have to make everything a competition and not everything is about them. They currently are blaming each other on who ruined my birthday. Oh this birthday will definitely be memorable, just like all the others. I honestly can't remember a birthday when they weren't fighting. My parents finally got divorced a year ago but that didn't really make a difference. Sometimes I would question whether they love me or not. I came to the conclusion that love doesn't exist.

The front door slams. There goes mom. I hear the door open again to have my dad yell one last thing out to her. She yells back something in response. Cue the car engine. And she's gone. My dad slams the front door and he heavily treads to the kitchen to open the fridge and grabs a beer. Whenever I do something with both my parents the same things happen, its like a routine.

I look over to the clock and decide its time for me to get ready for bed. I do have school tomorrow. Oh school, such a joy. At least it use to be. I use to have friends but when freshmen year hit, all of them changed. Trying to fit in and be popular. I for one didn't and stayed true to myself. Honestly, high school is so clicky, secretly there are no clicks because everyone is so insecure about themselves. I'm not really bullied though which is good, I guess I am just really lonely. Literally my only friend is my brown leather songbook. Now, thats just sad. I'm just waiting until high school is over so I can escape my past and be free from all this baggage. Exhausted from today's events I crawl into bed and slip into a restless sleep.

I wake up to the annoying sound of birds singing happily and the sun streaming through my window. I sigh and look at the clock while climbing out of bed to get ready for school. I've woken up almost an hour early. I head downstairs for breakfast and to check on my dad.

When I reach the kitchen, I see my dad at the table, passed out. I was expecting that at the least. Sighing I walk over to the fridge and open it. Wow, there is so much beer in our house we don't even have room milk, let alone the money to pay for it. I grab a bottle and open it. No, I'm not going to drink it. Alcohol is disgusting, I would never want to put such a vile substance into my body. I think it's about time I rid this house of all of it. I pull all the bottles out and dump them down the kitchen sink.

I grab an apple and head back upstairs to get dressed. I don't have a lot of clothes because every dime my dad makes goes to whatever he needs to pay for, like the house or electricity and his problem. I have to buy everything I own. I'm very lucky to actually have a job. I work at my family's old store, Sonic Boom, we had to sell it six months because we couldn't afford it. The man who bought it, Mike something, let me keep my job there. I told him he didn't have to pay me as long as I got to play the instruments when I'm not working. He agreed, but he pays me anyway, and I will be forever grateful. It's been just me for most of the time at the store, Mike is there sometimes, but he has also been working on moving his family out here from California. I think he only has one kid, I'm not sure.

Mike is a great boss. He understands my love for music. He's more of a dad to me than the one I have now. I've told Mike about my dad. My dad and I get in fights a lot and sometimes I can't even stand to stay in the house. On those occasions, Mike has let me spend the night in the store.

I head back downstairs to leave for school, and decide to wake up my dad. I open the cabinets and grab a cup, then head to the sink and turn it on. When the cup is full I walk over to my dad and dump it on him and take a step back.

"What the!?" He screams.

"I'm going to school. I don't have a key to the house, so you need to lock the door behind me, unless you want to get robbed," I say blankly.

"You didn't have to dump water on me to wake me up!" He yells.

"How do you suggest that I wake you up then? I've tried other things before and none have worked. Maybe if you didn't get so drunk that you passed out I wouldn't have to have done that. Or maybe you could just give me a key to the house. But whatever, your choice. I'm going to school."

He huffs in annoyance and follows me to the door, closing it behind me.

"Have a good day," He says.

"Like you care!" I throw over my shoulder and walk to the bus stop.

Oh, the bus stop, my least favorite part of the day. I'm just glad the school is by the mall, because I can walk there everyday after school for work. I would hate it if I had to take the bus home, or to the mall. When the yellow vehicle pulls up to the curb I take those dread stairs, up inside to complete and utter chaos.

Kids are yelling and throwing things. Some girls are applying make-up and shamelessly flirting. I walk to the back and take a seat by myself, pulling out my phone and plugging my headphones in, blasting the music, to block out the rowdy students. I stare out the window, usually I'm the last stop on the way to school, but I was surprised to see the bus pulling over to pick up a blonde boy I've never seen before.

_Must be new, poor kid. _I think. I look around and notice everyone trying to get a good look at him. I also notice the only open seat is next to me. Great. It'll be fine as long he doesn't try and talk to me. He walks and plops down next to me.

I see him turn to me and his mouth is moving. Maybe I should turn my music off. I take my earbuds out put them back in my backpack.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I just said, hi, I'm Austin," He says.

"Oh, I'm Ally," I turn back to face the window, hopefully he will get the message that I don't want to talk.

"So, um, you were just listening to music. I love music. What kind of music do you like?" Austin says, somewhat awkwardly. He doesn't seem to bad.

"All kinds, I don't really have a preference," I say not even bothering to turn to look at him.

"Cool, me too!"

"Look," I say turning to him, " let me give you some advice, people don't really like me or talk to me that much. I'm not popular, so if you ever want to have a social life at this school, don't talk to me."

"What if I don't want to be popular?" He questions.

"Then find another friend. I'm not interested," I say. The bus has just pulled up the school and I grab my stuff and walk past Austin, right of the bus and out of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thanks for reading and for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize.**

I enter the school and head in the direction of my locker. When I get to it I turn the dial until it opens. Throwing my lunch in, I grab my math textbook for first period. I hear someone trying to get the locker next to mine as they let out a frustrated grunt. I look over and see Austin struggling to open his locker. I sigh, should I help him? Before I can think about helping him, I hear the annoying voice of the most popular girl in school, Cassidy. She also happens to be the most hated.

"Hey Ally, I love your shirt, it looks like something a prostitute would wear," She laughs along with her annoying friends. Gosh, I hate her laugh.

"Funny you say that when you boobs are literally falling out of your shirt," I retort, "Oh and you have something on you face."

She gasps, "Where?"

"Oh wait nevermind, it's just the cake you smeared on your face to look like make-up."

She scowls before saying, "At least I can afford make-up, and cake!" She turns on her heel and storms off. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. This is going to be a long day.

"Are you okay?" Austin says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've gotten worse."

"So, um, what class do you have next?" He asks.

"Math, joy," I say sarcastically.

He laughs, "With Mr. Todd?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome, me too!" He says, excitement flashing in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, what's so great about it? I already told you, no one likes me."

"Well, I don't care. I like you, you seem cool and real," He smiles at me.

"Thanks."

"Can't we try and be friends?" He asks, his voice filled with hope.

I sigh, "I guess, but I'm really good at the whole friend thing, and if were are going to be friends there will be some rules."

"I'm fine with that, trust me it will be great," He says.

"Okay, first you need to respect my personal space, meaning no hugging, unless it's a special occasion. Also, if you ask me anything and I don't want answer, then don't bug me about it. If I want to tell you something, then I will. And last, no coming over to my house. Got it?"

"Yeah thats not a big deal. So, um, which is math?" He says.

"Follow me." As we walk down the halls, all eyes are on us. I mean it's me and the new kid together. Plus he seems like the popular type of guy, so why would anyone in there right mind hang out with me? Whatever, let them judge, none of them will matter as soon as I get out of this prison in a couple of years. I can't help but smile, as I think about going to college and having a fresh start, and maybe, just maybe, Austin will make those couple of years less painful.

Nothing too exciting happened during the first few classes of mine. I have first and fourth period with Austin. The only thing that really happened was that people stared at us weird. Nothing really new. I've gotten pretty used to it and Austin doesn't seem to mind, so everything's been fine so far.

The bell rings signalling the end of fifth period and all the students get up and rush out of the classroom. I walk to my locker to get my lunch, and see Austin standing there waiting. I walk over and do my combination.

"Hi," Austin greets me.

"Hey."

"Are you ready to go? I don't know where the lunch room is," He laughs.

"Yep, come on." I walk off with Austin trailing behind me.

"So where you normally sit?"

"Just wherever there's room. Oh, but never sit at that table," I say pointing the table in the middle of the room, "That's where the 'popular' kids sit. I for one think this whole cliche thing is obnoxious and stupid."

"I agree," Austin say, "Hey look there's an empty table." We walk over to the table Austin pointed out, and sit down.

"So, since were friends now, I'm going to need to know _some_ stuff about you,"Austin says.

"Like what?" I say, giving him a skeptical look.

"Well, for starters, what's your favorite color?"

"Um, I don't really have one,"I say nonchalantly.

Austin gasps, "How do you _not _have a favorite color?"

I shrug, "I guess I like red. You happy now?"

"Yes, very," He smiles. At that moment I decided I like Austin's smile.

"So, what's your favorite color, then?"

"Yellow. Okay, what's your favorite movie?" He says, his eyes gleaming.

"Um, I don't know if I've ever seen a movie," I say.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? How have you not seen a movie?"

"My family has never really been able to afford to go to the movies. I might have seen like one of the Barbie movies when I was like three," I tell him.

"Okay, well tomorrow I'm taking you to a movie," He tells me, "I will even come to your house and drag you there if I have to." Austin and I laugh at his attempt at being serious.

"Whatever," I say.

"Hey you like music right?" He asks.

"Yeah, its practically my life."

"Me too! I love it. So what kind of music do you like?" He says, excitement clear in his voice.

"I like all different types, I don't really have a preference," I say.

"Same. Okay, do you have a favorite artist?"

"No there's too many to choose from."

"I agree. I so wish I could be like them," He says.

"What's stopping you? I think you'd be great. I can see it now, Austin whatever-your-last-name-is preforming live! The girls will love you," I laugh.

"I can't write songs, so nothing really I can do."

"Oh. Have you tried?"

"Yeah, but they're all terrible. I'll have to show one to you so you can see how bad it is," He says.

"They're probably not that bad."

"Yes, yes they are. They're awful. Anyways, what were you listening to on the bus this morning?"

"Oh, um, I was listening to Daydreaming by Paramore. Have you heard it?" I reply.

"Yeah, I love that song."

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

"What class do you have next?" Austin asks.

"Um, I have History with Mrs. Valcoskie."

"Yay! Me too! Lets go," He says jumping up and dragging me to our lockers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

Austin and I walk to class in silence, occasionally bumping shoulders or hands brushing against each other's. Whenever that happens I get this weird feeling in stomach. I can't decide if I like it or not, I've never felt it before and frankly, it scares me. Maybe, it's because when we touch it reassures me that Austin is really there and I'm just anticipating for when everything ends badly. We walk into class receiving more stares from students. I sigh and sitting down in the back, Austin claiming the seat next to me.

"So, what's the teacher like for this class?" He asks.

"Um, she's nice, I guess. She just talks about history the whole time and no one really pays attention. Mrs. Valcoskie is a little old so she doesn't notice anything, she's a little out of it. Also you don't really have to pay attention anyway because all her tests give the answer in the question."

"This sounds like an awesome class," Austin says smiling.

"Yeah, I mostly just take naps and catch up on my sleep and that is exactly what I'm going to do now," I say putting my head on the desk and closing my eyes.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. I exit the classroom and head to the bus. I actually feel a little happy for once. Maybe being friends with Austin will be a good thing. Right as I'm about to exit the building I hear Austin calling my name. I turn to see him running to catch up with me.

"Hey!" He says nearing me.

"Hi."

"I was thinking since we are friends now, if you maybe wanted to hang out?" He asks.

"Yeah, no. Sorry, I have homework and I have work, I don't really have the time," I say.

"Okay," He sighs dejectedly.

We climb on to the bus claiming seats in the middle of the bus. Austin and I fall into a comfortable silence. After a tall, lanky redhead and a short curly haired girl get on the bus, it pulls away. The pair that just boarded the bus take a seat in the ille across from us. the moment they sit down the start arguing. I roll my eyes and pull out my phone from my backpack, turning up my music to block out their annoying bickering. I rest my head on the window and watch the cars passing beside us. Soon enough the bus pulls over to the first stop.

Austin taps my shoulder and I turn to him pulling my earbuds out for a moment.

"This is my stop. See you tomorrow, yeah?" He says.

"Yep."

He hugs me whispering in my ear, "You're awesome, you know?" Austin pulls away, stands up and exits the bus. I watch him leave still shocked. Everyone else on the bus seems to be too, they are all staring and whispering like crazy. No doubt there will be tons of rumors tomorrow. I just can't believe he hugged me. I smile. Today has been a good day. I put my earbuds back in and continue staring out the window until the bus pulls up to my stop. I climb off and start my walk home.

When I reach my house I sling my backpack off of one shoulder to grab my key. I pull it out and unlock the door, swinging it open. I enter and close the door behind me.

"Dad?" I call out, "I'm home!" I start to head up the stairs to do homework.

"Ally in the kitchen now!" He yells.

"I have lots of home-"

"Get in here NOW!"

I hop down the couple of stairs I had climbed and drop my backpack on the floor.

"What?" I say annoyance clear in my voice.

"What do you mean what? Is that all you have to say?! You poured out all my drinks!"

"I did that for you drink way too much! You're not even capable of taking care of me! You spend everything on beer! You drink so much you're probably going to die of liver cancer or whatever! Maybe you should just drop dead! Then I would go into foster care because mom's going to Africa to get away from you! Maybe then I could have someone who actually cared about me!" I scream. His face comes closer to mine, staring me down. His breath reeks of alcohol. Of course my dad is drunk. My dad raises his hand and slaps me hard across the cheek.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your father and I deserve your respect!"

"I lost any respect I had for you the moment you started drinking." I say calmly. He slaps me again on the same cheek harder than before. My eyes well with tears. The fact that he slapped me hurts, but I know he wouldn't have done it if he weren't drunk and if I didn't yell at him.

"Go to your room, I don't want to see your face. You are the worst mistake I've ever made! Because you my life is like it is now! You ruined my marriage!" He screams. Ouch, I always felt like I played apart in my parents fallout, but I always told myself I was wrong and thats probably what other kids think when their parents get divorced.

I run up to my room, grabbing my backpack on the way. I slam my door shut and lock it. I know when he's sober he will try to apologize. Truth be told I don't plan on coming home for the rest of the week. I hope Mike will let me stay at the store for a few nights. I grab a duffle bag and shove some clothes and other necessities into it. I walk over to my window and throw it open. I shove the bag through it and watch it fall to the ground, my backpack following suit. In turn I then climb out the window and grab the tree branch by it and climb down the tree. I pick up my stuff and head towards the mall.

I readjust the duffle bag in my hand as I enter Sonic Boom. "Hey Mike," I say.

"Hey Ally, you're early. Did you come to play the piano?" He says, not turning around.

"No."

Mike turns around seeing the state I'm currently in, "Oh, Ally, did something happen with your dad?"

"Yeah," I start my voice thickening as I'm on the verge of tears, "We got in a fight again, and uh, he was drunk, and um, he slapped me," Tears have finally started to flow down my face. I hate crying, I haven't cried since I was little, but it was bound to happen sometime. "Can I stay in the practice room for a couple of days."

"Not this time. You can stay at my house. It just got finished and we finished moving in," He says.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you," I say gratefully.

"I'll always get my son to cover your shift if you're not feeling in the mood to work. I'll go get him. My wife and my son finally moved up here with me from California. They had to tie up a few things back there."

"It's fine I can still work, really," I protest.

"If you're sure, but I want you to meet him, he'll be your co-worker," Mike says heading towards the back of the store. He returns in a minute.

"Ally, I'd like you to meet my son," He says moving to reveal his son. Standing behind him is the only boy who bothered to talk to me and my new co-worker, Austin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry for the wait. I've been super busy with school. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

"Ally, this is my son Austin," Mike says motioning to Austin who was coming up behind him.

"Hey Ally! It's so awesome you work here! Maybe now I won't- Oh my gosh Ally what's wrong?" Austin says walking up to me and Mike. Mike's phone starts to ring right as Austin finishes.

"Sorry kids, I have to take this," Mike walks away answering his phone.

"Ally, are… are you okay?" Austin says, cautiously approaching me.

"I'm fine," I snap.

"Sorry," He says, " You don't look fine. I'm not going to judge you, you know? I know we just met and stuff but I'm here for you."

"Austin, look, I don't think we should be friends. I've got too much going on. YOu really don't want to be friends with me anyways. Just go hang out with the popular kids, you'd fit in more there," I say looking away and walking around the counter.

"I don't want to be friends the popular kids, I want to be friends with _you,_" He says.

"Why? Why do you want to be friends with me?! I don't get it, no one even remotely likes me!" I say raising my voice a little.

"I like you. Why is that so hard for you to understand? I want to be friends with you because you don't seem to be fake like everyone else. You don't try to fit in. You're just you. Why don't you understand that there are going to be people in the world that like you? Why is it even such a big deal to you?" He says starting to raise his voice as well.

"Just forget it Austin, okay. We will _never _be friends, so just leave me alone," I end the conversation by turning and marching up to the practice room closing the door behind me when I enter.

I can hear Mike return from his phone call. He questions Austin on where I went and I hear Austin's soft response that I went up stairs. Austin's voice sounded….hurt. Why would he be hurt. I'm not a big deal. Why is he making such an effort to get to know me? Why did it hurt him so much anyway, we just met today.

I walk over to the piano up here and sit down at the bench. I stare at the keys, not really in the mood to play. I lift my hands anyways and they hover over the keys before I gently press one down, hearing the note ring out. And just like that I begin to play, making up as I go, passion and emotions driving to music. If I could just play the piano for the rest of my life and forget about the world, I would be happy. Even these brief moments making everything better. It makes me feel alive, in a sense. Never do I want to stop, but I am interrupted by the door to the practice room opening. I cease playing and turn to the door to Austin.

"That sounds great. Did you write it?" He asks. I don't respond but shake my head yes as I look down and away from his eyes.

I can't help but feel guilty about yelling at him. It truly wasn't his fault and I was just upset, angry, and hurt. This though doesn't sway me on us being friends. I've been down this road before and I know where it ends. I don't want to live through that again.

"Listen, Ally, I'm sorry about whatever I did and for yelling at you. I meant what I said, I want you to know that, but I shouldn't have yelled at you. Um, my dad told me about um, about your family, when he told me I was going to work at the store. He wanted me to know that my co-worker was dealing with a lot so I could help and take some stress off of them. I didn't know it was you until you showed up here for work. I hope you don't think that I only want to be your friend because I pity you. I genuinely want to be your friend, but I also want to help you with your family. I just want you to know I'm here if you ever need some one."

I look up into his eyes and see all the sincerity in them and I can hear it in his voice. I don't know what to say so I mutter, "Thanks."

Austin smiles and turns to leave.

"Wait," I say, "I'm sorry too. You do know if I agree to be friends with you then if something happens and I end up hurt, its on you, and I may end up broken beyond repair."

"I can guarantee I will never hurt you. And if I do I will make sure and help you, to get fixed, no matter how broken you are," He looks me in the eyes and I'm reassured that Austin is going to do whatever it takes to maintain this friendship.

"Okay," I sigh, "We can be friends."

"Yes!" He shouts throwing his fist into the air making me laugh. I stand up and walk over to him. Surprising myself with my actions, I hug him. For once in my life I feel loved. I get an amazing feeling having Austin's arms around me and I can't explain it, it's something I've never felt before. I feel safe, comforted and warm. I decide I like this feeling a lot. We stand there hugging for a while longer before pulling away.

"We should probably start working," I say looking up at Austin.

"Yep!" Austin says popping the "p."

"Ugh! Finally! I thought that customer would never we and then we'd be stuck here all night! Now we can finally close up!" Austin groans.

I laugh, "I know, how hard is it to decide which color guitar pick you want? And then it literally took ten minutes just to get it through his head that the guitar picks are free!"

Austin and I laugh, "That was torturous. How are we going to do this everyday?"

"Don't worry, it's normally not that bad."

"Thank goodness!" Austin says dramatically putting a hand over his heart as he lays down across the counter. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe you should sign up for theatre, you're such a drama queen," I laugh.

"Hey!" He says mocking offense, "If anything I'm a drama king. I'm not a girl."

"You act like one sometimes," I tease.

"You're mean. If you don't have anything nice to say the don't say anything at all, Ally," He says sitting up and pouting like a two year old. I laugh.

"You act like such a little kid," I say.

"But I'm a cute little kid," He smiles.

"Of course you are," I say sarcastically. I smile as I walk over to lock the doors.

"Dad!" Austin yells, "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, you and Ally can head to the, car I'll be out in a minute!" Mike yells back.

"So, I'm assuming your dad told you I was staying over?" I ask Austin.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun! It'll be like a slumber party!"

"Seriously, you are just like a little kid," I laugh.

"Oh, hey, where are your bags?"

"Think I left them up stairs."

Austin takes of and runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Soon he disappears into the practice room. In seconds, he returns carrying my bags.

"Thanks," I say as I reach to take them from him.

"NO!" He shouts, "I'll take your bags for you." His voice full of the childlike excitement as usual.

"Austin, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own stuff. You don't have to carry them for me."

"I know, but I want to," Austin says flashing me a dazzling smile. I smile back and we head outside towards his car. Together.


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally got time to write. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

Mike pulls the car up the driveway of his house and I sit in awe. Their house is at least 3 of mine put together. It looks like a 5 star hotel!

"Wow," I breathe.

I get out of the car and find that Austin has already beaten me to my bags and is carrying them in.

"You really don't have to do that," I say as Austin and I start walking up the long driveway.

"I know but I want to, why is it such a big deal?"

I shrug, "I've never had someone do something nice for me in a while it just feels weird."

"Well, if we're going to be friends you have to get use to people doing nice things for you, because this won't be the last good deed I do," He says meanwhile a smile makes it way on my face.

We reach the door and Mike unlocks it and swings it open revealing the inside of the hotel looking house. I stare in awe at the marvels of the inside. Its basic and modern yet fancy and sophisticated. It is the prettiest house I have ever seen and probably will ever see in my entire life.

"Come on I'll show you the guest room," Austin says to me as he begins climbing the grand staircase in the front room. I follow him up the marble steps and down the hall. We stop at a white door and he opens it revealing a classic white room with some boxes stacked up around the room.

"Sorry about the boxes, we haven't finished unpacking yet, I can move them out if you want," Austin says putting my bags onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"No it's not really that big of deal."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be that hard to move them, there isn't a whole lot."

"If it will make you happy you can move them," I say.

"It doesn't matter if it makes me happy, will it make you happy?"

"I already said I don't care, you can move them if you want to, you seem very insistent that they be moved."

"Am not," He says crossing his arms. Real mature.

"You kind of are. The boxes don't bother me, but if they bother you move them."

"They don't bother me. Why would they bother me? I'm not staying in this room, you are."

"Exactly, so why do you care so much that you want to move them?" I question raising my eyebrows.

"I just want you to be comfortable," Austin says scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright, fine, move the boxes, if that will make you feel like I feel more comfortable!" I give in throwing my arms up in defeat.

"What? That didn't really make sense."

"Whatever, just move the boxes."

"Okay," he says, "Oh, if you need anything my room is next door and the bathroom is right across the hall."

"Thanks," I say as I walk over to the bed and sit down, watching as Austin lifts up boxes and moves them out of the room.

"Where are you putting the boxes?" I ask when he re-enters my room once again.

"I'm putting them in a room down the hall."

"What do you use the room for?"

"Nothing yet, its going to be for the baby, my mom's expecting," Austin sighs, as he walks over and lays down on the bed, "She has always had trouble getting pregnant. I don't think the baby was planned, because there's going to be a 16 year gap between us, but my parents are overjoyed."

"Are you?" I ask, laying down on my side to look at Austin.

"If I'm being honest not really."

"Why not?"

He sighs again, "Well, there's such a big gap, I mean I can't really do anything about it, but it's like why are my parents having another kid if they barely have anytime for the one they have now?"

We lay in silence for a while before Austin speaks again, "My parents are leaving tomorrow morning for business again. It's the third time this month. They're barely ever here."

"My parents can't even be in the same room together for more that 5 minutes, then when my dad isn't with my mom arguing over something stupid, he's drunk."

"Why don't you live with your mom?" Austin says, propping himself up on one elbow, to look at me while I remain staring up at the ceiling.

"She's always in Africa for work 9 months of the year and when she's here she's always with her stupid new husband, and when I'm at their house they're always really loud. And her husband is kind of a jerk. He calls me the wrong name every time I'm there. I don't think he's ever called my 'Ally' before," I sigh.

We fall into silence again, the only noise coming from downstairs as Austin's parents move around, trying to finalize everything for when they leave.

"Hey Austin?" Mike yells from below.

"Yeah?" Austin shouts back.

"Change of plans, your mom and I have to leave tonight, you guys going to be okay?"

Austin looks at me and rolls his eyes, mouthing 'Of course' before he shouts a simple yes as a reply. We hear the front door open and close then the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway leaving us once again in silence.

"I don't want to grow up," Austin says, "If my life is going to be like my parents, I'd much prefer to just stay 16 forever."

"Adulthood seems too stressful," I agree.

"I wish I could just lay here in this moment forever. Nothing's wrong, we don't have to worry about anything and it's just peaceful."

"Me too, more than anything."


End file.
